Lights! Camera! Moo!/Transcript
Here is episode 13th for Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the transcript. The Beginning (Everyone was cheering "movie" as Otis zooms in on Bessie) * Otis: The Saloon. Movie Night. The crowd chants feverishly. Close up on Bessie, the surge of cow with a heart of acid. She turns. (Bessie punches Otis) * Otis: Brain discomfort. * Duke: Hey, Otis, are you done with the clowning around already? I like to show the Movie. Thank you. * Otis: I'm not clowning, I'm excited. Movies are my passion. * Sunset Shimmer: I thought extreme hover crafting was your passion. * Otis: Yes, and that was great for last week. But this week? Movies! * Tigger: Play the movie already! (Everyone agreeing with Tigger) * Duke: Ok, ok, calm down now. now, you know how I promise you an action-packed thriller that'll will keep you at the edge of your seats? (everyone excited) * Duke: Well, I lied. * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT?! * Piglet: What?! * Winnie the Pooh: '''What?! * '''Rabbit: What?! * Eeyore: Huh?! * Timmy Turner: '''WHAT?!?! * '''Cosmo and Wanda: What!?! * Lincoln: '''What?! * '''Loud Sisters: What?!? * Scruffy: What? * Sunset Shimmer: '''Wait, what?! (Everyone in depression) * '''Duke: It was the only to get you in here. All right, role the mandatory safety film. * Tigger: What?! Tigger don't like that film. * Timmy Turner: If I want to be bored, i would just go to school. * Sunset Shimmer: Same here. * * * * Cosmo: Or listen to Wanda. * Wanda: Hey! (Everyone in deeper depression) * Otis: Don't role it. Come on, Duke. You make us watch this stupid safety film every year. It's a complete waste of time. * Pip: Yeah, look at the board. We've gone two days without an accident. * Freddy: Actually, it's three days. I'll change it. (whimpering) (Freddy falls down the ladder) * Freddy: Ow. * Timmy Turner: Well, that's gonna hurt. * * Otis: Roll the film. (They started the film) * Narrator: All seems calm in any farm, U.S.A, But don't be fooled. The crop duster chock full of nasty pesticides. So when you hear that noise, It's time to duck and cover. (The cow kids put ducks on their hands) * Narrator: (laughs) Not that kind of duck. (All the cast are laughing, are coughing by pesticides) * Otis: Oh, this is so lame! * Cosmo: I'd say this film is dumps down. * Sunset Shimmer: You know, I know films class from CHS, and I'm know how fix it. * Otis: Yeah, she can fix that last shot was screaming for a close-up. And who lit this, cave bat? * Bessie: I suppose you think she could do better. * Otis: I know she can do better. * Tigger: Yeah, she went to school, you know? * Rabbit: That's right. * Eeyore: If you say so. * Winnie the Pooh: I'm couldn't agree more. * Sunset Shimmer: Watch, and learn, my friends. (She used her powers and accidentally destory the protector) * Otis: Oh, that's the opposite of good. * Duke: Sunset, what did you do?! You ruined the safety film! (Everyone filled with glee) * Timmy Turner: Luckily, I brought one of Pooh's old films they used to do. * Freddy: No Safety film?! No Safety film?! We'll never be safe again! (Freddy getting numerously hurt) * Freddy: Medic? * Otis: Guys, it’s no big deal. We can make a safety film 10 times better than that stink-burger. In fact, I gonna make the film myself. And Sunset as my co-director. * Bessie: You two? I got ticks that with more talent than you. * Otis: Oh, really? Did any of those ticks direct the classic home movie, "Mr. Pig Visit the Outhouse"? (Everyone booed) * Pig: Hey, I liked it. * Otis: Let me direct this movie, you can all star in it! * Sunset Shimmer: You, Pooh and you're friends will be Cast Crew! (Everyone in agreement) * Otis: Actors. The Middle (The next Morning) * Otis: Before we start filming, we need to get rid of the farmer. * Sunset Shimmer: Does anyone have an idea? * Freddy: He's always been good to us, but if you say so. (Freddy is planning to destroy the Farmer with an axe) * Otis: No, not that way. * Tigger: Oh, really, so how do we get rid the Farmer? * Sunset Shimmer: Watch. Otis? * Otis: Got it. (Otis calling Farmer) * Farmer: What's that? The Farmer of The Year Committee? (Gasp) I've been nominated for a "Farmy"? * Otis: (In Australian accent) That's right, sport. The ceremony is at the Civic Auditorium in Brisabane, Australia. See you Thursday, mate. (Otis hand up) (The Farmer looks a picture) * Farmer: See, mommy? I'm a winner. (Later that day) * Otis: Ok, everyone, welcome to the first day of shooting of our new block-buster epic "Haunted Mutant Space Cows from Planet Murray". * Duke: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute here. Come on, this script has nothing to do with safety. * Otis: Oh contraire, my furry friend. * Sunset Shimmer: "HMSCPM" will teach safety in a exciting, action-packed, and award winning way. * Otis: That's right, Sunset. Pip. * Pip: Actors on set for the big traffic safety awareness scene! * Otis: Okay, Pig-o. * Pig: Yeah. * Sunset Shimmer: In this scene, your Luke Skyporker, galactic ranger. * Pig: Yeah, guys, my space pants keep riding up on me. * Sunset Shimmer: That's great. * Otis: Use it. Abby, you're the beautiful, Yet Danty, Princess Butterchurn. * Abby: Help me, Luke Skyporker. You are my only... * Sunset Shimmer: Close enough. * Otis: Freddy, Peck, Cosmo, Timmy, you're the totally expendable service Droids who get vaporized in the first scene. * Sunset Shimmer: Can you four do it? * Timmy Turner: Yes. * Cosmo: Yes. * Freddy: (Imiting robot beeping) * Peck: He said it's the part he was born to play. * Otis: Fantastic. Let's try one. * Sunset Shimmer: Now remember, you're trying to get across the intergalactic highway. * Duke: (Clearing throat) * Otis: Safely across. She meant, you're trying to get safely across. Ok, and action! (they start rolling) * Pig: Hurry, Princess Butterchurn. The alien space slug's gaining on us. * Otis: Good. You stop, you look. * Duke: (clearing throat) * Sunset Shimmer: Both ways. Sheesh, you're such a safety freak. * Otis: And... cue the deadly asteroids! * Pig: Say what? * Abby: Huh? (Pip launches asteroids) * All: (Screams) * Timmy Turner: INCOMING! * Otis: That good, that's good. * Sunset Shimmer: Feel free to ad lib. * Freddy: Peck, what's my line?! * Peck: Uh, oh, let's see. Oh, ok. You look up, see certain death approaching and you scream." NO!" * Freddy: Got it. (A meteor falls on them) (Cosmo finds a nickel) * Cosmo: A nickel. Mine! (A meteor lands on him) * Cosmo: It was worth it. * Otis: Cut. Print. Great work, everyone. * Sunset Shimmer: Those styrofoam rock were "perfecto", Pip. * Pip: Styrofoam? * Otis: Whoopsie. * Abby: Otis, why didn't you two warn us? * Timmy Turner: Yeah, we could've been killed. * Rabbit: Yeah, they're really gonna get hurt, you know. * Pig: Yeah, you try running in sticky space pants. * Otis: Guys, we're sorry. I didn't realize. I'll never happen again. * Sunset Shimmer: But on the upside, we really captured you authentic emotions. * Freddy: How did we do, otis? * Otis: You were fantastic. stole the show. * Sunset Shimmer: Moving on! * Pip: Actors on set for the big predator awareness scene! * Ed: Whoa. * Otis: Ok, guys. In this scene, you're love stuck teenagers. * Pig: But I thought we were a ragtag bunch of rebel space warriors? * Otis: That was a dream sequence, babe. * Sunset Shimmer: Now, your camping at the side of the lake when suddenly, you hear a noise in the forest. * Duke: Finally, some common sense about predator safety. What are talking here? Coyotes? Hawks? What? * Otis: You'll see. * Sunset Shimmer: Tigger, get ready for scarecrow. * Tigger: A moving scarecrow. You'll got it, Sunset! * Sunset Shimmer: Good, and action! * Pig: This summer was magical, Donna, and not just because we met at magic camp. * Abby: Oh, Dallas. I have serious love-y-dove-y feeling for you. Kiss me hard! * Pig: Holy cow! (Abby then kissed Pig) * Otis: Very touching, Very Moving. * Sunset Shimmer: Cue animatronic chainsaw wielding scarecrow, Tigger! * Tigger: One big scarecrow, coming up! Hit it, Pip! (Pip Starts the scarecrow) * Pip: Whoa. * Both: (Screaming) * Pig: Otis, and can we take five? * Otis: Sure. * Sunset Shimmer: Boys, press the off button. * Tigger: Wait, Pip, did you forgot to put off bottom on scarecrow? * Pip: Uh, off button? * Otis: Uh-oh. * Sunset Shimmer: Not good. * Otis: Lets keep rolling! (Everybody running for their lives) * Peck: You know lunch is my favorite part of the movie business, guys. * Timmy Turner: Me, too. * Cosmo: Me, Three. * Freddy: It's certainly the least dangerous. * Three: Yeah. (Scarecrow started to chased them) * Freddy: Thank goodness this tree was here. (Scarecrow started to slice the tree but Stop) * Freddy: Its stopped. Now's our chance to sneak away. * Peck: Good idea. * Cosmo: Where do you want to do that? * Freddy: i think the sooner, the better. * Peck: Me too. * Cosmo: Me three. * Timmy: Well then were agreed. * Freddy: Yeah. Lets sneak away immediately. * Peck: Ok. (Scarecrow exploded) * Sunset shimmer: Ok, break time's over. * Otis: Let's set up for the next scene! * Abby: Are you out of your mind? I quit! * Pig: Yeah, me too. If these special effect don't kill me, these tight costumes will. * Bessie: I told you Cecil B. "Demorons" don't know what they were doing. * Otis: Oh, so that how it is huh? * Tigger: Don't worry, guys, we're still in. * Winnie the Pooh: Yeah, we'll help you guys to finish this movie, or my name isn't Winnie the Pooh. Which it is. * Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, guys. How about you Freddy, Peck, Timmy, Cosmo? * Otis: Yeah, are you guys quitting too? * Peck: What? And give up show business? * Timmy Turner: And the money? * Freddy: We're living the dream. * Cosmo: Nothing can stop us. (They all fell down) * Pip: Look on the bright side. If we get this stuff back to the rental place, we won't have pay for an extra day. * Otis: You mean give up? Deprive our adoring public of my and Sunset vision? NEVER! Set up Sunset's love dating/storm preparedness Scene! * Pip: But you got no actors, no crew. All we had some five animals. * Otis: Oh, haven't we? The Ending (Later that day) * Otis: Quiet of the set! * Pip: Uh, we're the only eights on the set. * Otis: I said quiet! * Pip: Sorry. * Otis: And action. * Rabbit: Cupit? That's you cue. (Than Piglet comes in) * Piglet: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I? * Sunset Shimmer: I am cupit of love. * Piglet: I-I-I-I-I-I? * Sunset Shimmer: I am cupit of---? (the Piglet's rope cut off) * Piglet: I am cupit! (He fell down and landed on Sunset Shimmer) * Rabbit: That's not in the script. * Otis: This is good. Cue the storm. (Pip start the big fan) * Tigger: Um, Otis. Are you sure you know what you're doing? * Otis: Yes! I can feel it! This is the film that's going to make me! More wind! (laughing) (Pip sets the fan to Surrender Dorothy and everyone on the set is blowing away by the fan) * Otis: Whoa! * Rabbit: Where the script say: "Sets blows away," where?! (The fan blow so hard, it made a tornado. The tornado blow the Barn away, and everyone is in that barn) * Everyone: (Screaming) (all taking at once) (Freddy saw Mr. Beady lounging on his chair, Ed, and Mrs. Beady riding a bike) * Duke: Ok, here's the deal! I have one parachute, But I figure if we all... (Freddy toke the parachute) * Freddy: So long, suckers! (Freddy fly around the barn three times and crash inside the barn) * Freddy: A little help, suckers? (Back on the ground) * Otis: TURN OFF THE FAN! * Pip: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Turn off the big fan! * Pip: Of course, I'm your biggest fan! These creative types are so insecure. (Otis then walks to the camera...) * Otis: There's only one way to save the barnyard. I just hope my adoring public can forgive us. * Sunset Shimmer: Do it! (And throws the camera at the fan causing it to be destoryed and stops the tornado) * Pig: Hey, guys, guys. I think we're falling now. (The barnyard crashes) * Otis: Thank goodness, you're all ok. * Sunset Shimmer: For a second, I thought it was gonna be a really depressing warp party. * Bessie: You prime, grade-a morons. You almost killed us. (Everyone angry at Otis and Sunset Shimmer) * Rabbit: Lay off, guys. * Wanda: You should be thanking them. * Winnie the Pooh: '''They sacrifice their movie to save you. * '''Pip: Yeah! Check it out. (Everyone was surprised when they saw the camera destoryed) * Otis: We're sorry, guys. I let our ego get the best of us. But if it means anything, I'm... giving up my movie dreams. * Sunset Shimmer: And I'll wait till i can actually direct a movie. Sound good? (Everyone cheering) * Otis: Yeah, Not really an applause line, but whatever. * Duke: Wait a second, wait a second. Could I remind everyone that we still need a new safety film? * Bessie: Hmm... I have an idea. (Later that night watching the movie) * Bessie: (Narrating) That's right, children. Don't be like Otie, the idiot cow or Cosmo, the Idiot fairy. Be safety wise. (Otis shock by lighting) (Cosmo kicks a wall and falls on him) (everyone laughing) * Sunset Shimmer: This is great. * Otis: Ok, Maybe this This'll be the one I'm remember for. (Otis skatboarding while holding boxes and falls off the roof) * Otis: (on screen) I can't feel my feet. (Laughing) * Otis: Bravo, bravo! * Bessie: Ah, zip it and eat your popcorn. (The iris closed on Bessie) * Otis: (offscreen) Jealous? (hits Otis) Ow! THE END Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47